


As the world turns its back on us | renmin

by 00LlNE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Superheroes, bffs nomin, bffs renhyuck, hero renjun, some nohyuck if you squint, villain jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00LlNE/pseuds/00LlNE
Summary: when a hero who once was the city's favorite turns out to be one of their worst enemies, one would definitely wonder what was the reason. but, only made up rumors are seen, nobody knows. nobody else but them.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 6





	As the world turns its back on us | renmin

_ BREAKING NEWS _

**Resident Hero 'Jun' saves the city from disaster once again!**

"Him again?" Jaemin sighs, it's the 10th time he's seen the hero on the news this week, and it's only been wednesday. "How many disasters happen here every week? Isn't he tired of saving everybody." He continues as the announcer on the TV talks about how Jun rescued a bus from falling from a bridge to the ocean beneath it. "You know, if you keep complaining about him and the many disastrous happenings here, why don't you just stop causing chaos then?" Jeno tells this every time Jaemin complains about the famous hero but, "Jeno. Even if you tell me to quit all this villain stuff a hundred times, I won't do it. I can't." "Why? Why can't you?" "You already know the reason why! My father literally made me his slave and forced me to do all these 'bad stuff' so as much as I want to quit, I can't." Jeno sighs because he knew Jaemin's situation all too well. He witnessed everything since they were childhood friends. 

————————————————  
_ “Jaemin! What did Papa tell you?” Jaemin’s father smiled brightly at the 10 year old in front of him. “Papa told me that I should get stronger so that I can help you in the future and be a good son!” 10 year old Jaemin happily recalled his papa’s words not knowing it’ll be his biggest regret in life.  _

————————————————

Sure, Jaemin’s a villain, he does _‘bad stuff’_ according to the public. But, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to experience what a normal life is like. So, he decided to pursue his studies as a chance to find a source of income without the need to rely on his parents.

“Maybe it’ll be my key to freedom,” Jaemin told Jeno who was getting ready for school. “Are you sure you’re gonna be able to handle the hectic schedule? Are you gonna be able to adjust quickly?” Jaemin glanced at the older and snickered, “Hey, do you know who you’re talking to? It’s me Na Jaemin, I can easily make friends with anyone!” He said with a ‘duh’ tone.

A few days after that conversation, Jeno helped him enroll in the school he's currently attending. 

————————————————

Despite his so-called confidence, Jaemin's hands are visibly shaking once he sees the ocean of people walking towards the gate of the school. Jeno glanced at him and raised his eyebrow, "I thought you weren't that nervous?" he softly laughed at the younger, "I'm not! What made you think I was nervous? Tsk '' Jeno just laughed as they both went inside the school. 

Jaemin's shoulders drooped once he saw the schedule for his classes, there was only one class that he and Jeno shared. Which meant he'd have to socialize alone, and although he said it himself that he can socialize well, it doesn't mean it's not tiring. But, it's not like he can do anything to prevent it so he just goes to his first class. 

It's only been 30 minutes of his 2nd class yet Jaemin was bored. Jaemin was so bored that he decided to sketch the person who was situated a few rows in the front. He was writing down notes so Jaemin couldn't get a glance of his face yet he still decided to at least draw that person's back, since it felt like he needed to draw him. 

Jaemin didn't notice the time pass by, so when he was finishing the details, he heard the bell ring which meant it was time for class. 

Before Jaemin could leave the classroom, he bumped into a boy whom he recognized as the one he sketched. He was about to talk to him when the boy ran off to meet his friend who had honey-like skin, Jaemin's eyes followed the petite boy for a while until Jeno had to snap his fingers for him to pay attention. “What? You have a crush already?” Jeno accused Jaemin with a teasing smirk, “What? No, you know I don't have any time for that.” The younger defended himself immediately which made Jeno laugh since he expected Jaemin's reaction to be like that. “Sureee, let's get some lunch. I'm hungry.”

When they arrived at the cafeteria, Jaemin tried to look for the petite boy but it was relatively hard, especially when there were dozens of students, pushing you in every way, trying to get food immediately so they can secure a table. The younger could only huff as 10 minutes went by of him trying to find the boy, yet he couldn't spot him at all. 

The day has come to an end yet he didn't cross paths with the boy again, why did he seem so intrigued anyway? Jaemin yawns as his brain eventually shuts down, putting all thoughts on hold. 

————————————————

A month after his enrollment and he never got a chance to get to know the petite boy who always sat five rows in front of him, maybe they were only meant to be classmates, not even acquaintances, just two people who happened to end up in the same class.

————————————————

"Jaemin, some of the teachers are telling me that you've been cutting classes?" Jeno asked the younger who was lying on the couch while scrolling on his phone. "What— Why did the teachers tell you?" Jaemin answered while pouting, still on his phone. Jeno sighed, "Maybe it's because you put me as your guardian? Which by the way, Why? You could've put Mr. Na you know," "Nah, don't want to." Jeno huffs, "Then can you at least tell me why you've been cutting classes? I thought you were studying so you can have another source of income besides your father." Jaemin finally decided to look him in the eye and took a deep breath, "Honestly, it was also against my will to attend school. Yep, my father forced me to do something again," Jaemin laughs soullessly, "He found out that Jun attends that school, so he wants me to somehow find out who Jun is out of thousands of students that attend that school." "Well, have you found out who it is?" Jeno asked the younger, hoping he hasn't, "Nope, I don't think I ever will. Why did he have to give me such an impossible task?" Jaemin huffed before going back to scrolling on his phone. 

————————————————

“Any progress?” Mr. Na asked Jaemin who wasn't paying attention as he pretended to do some homework. Mr. Na asked him again, “Na Jaemin, I asked if you'd made any progress yet?” He tried not to raise his voice yet failed to do so, the younger only hummed as a response to his father's question. Mr. Na shook his head as he stared at the younger who clearly didn't know what homework he should be doing. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for checking out this fic! idk yet when i'll be able to upload the next chapter but i'll try to finish it as soon as possible since this will only be a pretty short fic. (maybe 2-3 chapters) Hope you can continue reading and supporting my fic! 💗  
> My Curious Cat!


End file.
